Das Gegengift
by heavenfly
Summary: Der Titel is doof, aber die Story handelt nu mal davon - und wie man sich auf der Suche nach besagtem Gegengift näher kommen kann. g
1. Kapitel1

Hey!!! Das hier ist im Sommer entstanden, als ich zwei Wochen allein zu Haus war und Sofa, TV und PC für mich alleine hatte. Ich konnte nicht aufhören HP zu schreiben, aber dazwischenrein musste ich allerdings Conan für meine Schwester aufnehmen, was zur Folge hatte, dass ich davon nich mehr loskam, ohne meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben. Es ist absolut sinnlos, das kann ich gleich versprechen.  
  
Oh und unsere drei männlichen Lieblingscharas aus Conan kommen drin vor. Shin, Heiji und Kaito....*g* Wer meine anderen Storys kennt, weiß, woran ich bei sowas denke!!!! (Shounen-ai Warnung)  
  
Warning: Lime/Lemon sonst nix Oh und Shin und Co gehören leider nicht mir, ich hab sie mir nur ausgeliehen. (Und sie haben mir in einem anonymen Brief mitgeteilt, dass ich das öfter tun darf, sofern ich ähnliche Ideen hab. Zum Glück hat der Produzent den Brief nicht abgefangen .... *g* Ich glaub ich hab langsam Wahnvorstellungen - aber ihr glaubt nicht, was für welche.... *sabber*)  
  
Das Gegengift  
  
1.  
  
"Ja hier bei Kuroba, Kaito am Apparat."  
  
"Hey. Kannst du mir nen Gefallen tun?", kam eine Stimme vom anderen Ende der Leitung und Kaito stutzte. Irgendwoher kannte er den Anrufer.  
  
"Ähm, würd ich ja gern, wenn ich erstmal erfahre, wer da ist?!" Der Junge lümmelte mit den Beinen auf der Lehne in seinem Lieblingssessel, hatte sein angefangenes Buch auf dem Bauch und starrte aus dem Fenster, während er mit dem Unbekannten telefonierte.  
  
"Conan Edogawa!"  
  
Plötzlich rumste es an der einen Seite der Leitung vernehmlich und Conan fragte besorgt: "Alles in Ordnung? Das klang irgendwie gefährlich."  
  
"C...Conan? Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Kaito kämpfte sich wieder vom Boden. Das Buch lag jetzt irgendwo zugeklappt und der Junge war mehr als durch den Wind. Als er gehört hatte, wer da anrief, war er vor Schreck vom Sessel gefallen.  
  
"Oh, das war nicht schwer. Ich hab einfach die Augen offen gehalten und n bisschen in Akten gestöbert. Ich bräuchte deine Hilfe. Kannst du vorbei kommen. Ich denke du findest die Detektei Mori....", der kleine Schnüffler redete für Kaitos Geschmack etwas zu sehr, als wäre das ganze normal.  
  
"Ähm, warte mal kurz Kleiner. Ich kann dich doch gar nicht und ...."  
  
"Oh, hör auf KAITOU. Du bist vom Stuhl gefallen, als du meinen Namen gehört hast, also weißt du sehr wohl, wer ich bin. Lass die Spiele Kid." Der Kleine an der Strippe klang irgendwie genervt und Kaito beschloss auf ihn zu hören. Offenbar wusste er wirklich von seiner zweiten Identität. Aber noch standen keine Polizisten vor der Tür. Zur Flucht war also noch Zeit.  
  
"Okay, du weißt wer ich bin, und ich weiß, wer du bist. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben.... Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich freiwillig zu dir komme, wo garantiert ne ganze Horde Cops warten. Ich bin doch nicht doof."  
  
Conan seufzte vernehmlich. "Überleg doch mal, wenn ich dich verhaften wöllte, stünde die Polizei jetzt vor der Tür und würde nicht hier warten. Ich will dich nicht fangen, ich brauch deine Hilfe."  
  
"Du meinst das ernst?!", stellte Kaito verblüfft fest und setzte sich wieder entspannter hin. "Du willst dich wirklich nur mit mir treffen?"  
  
Wieder ein Seufzen, nun genervt: "Sag ich doch die ganze Zeit. Wann kannst du?"  
  
"Hey, ich hab noch nicht zugesagt.", empörte sich der Junge halbherzig, doch er wusste schon, dass er sich mit dem Kleinen Detektiv treffen würde. Er war viel zu neugierig, warum Conan ihn plötzlich nicht fangen wollte, sondern ihn sogar um etwas bat. "Also gut. Wie wär's mit heut Abend? Acht Uhr?"  
  
Conan machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und meinte dann noch mal zur Erinnerung: "Detektei Mori, okay?", bevor er auflegte.  
  
Perplex sah Kaito den tutenden Hörer an und fragte sich, was das grad gewesen war. Was wollte dieser Dreikäsehoch von ihm? Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte dem 18-jährigen, dass es erst kurz nach Mittag war. Es war Samstag, weshalb er ausspannen konnte, zumal seine Mutter übers Wochenende in Osaka zu einer Präsentation ihrer Firma unterwegs war. Da fiel es wenigstens nicht auf, wenn er sich mit dem kleinen Schnüffler traf. Seine Mutter akzeptierte seine Identität als 1412 zwar, aber sie mochte es nicht, wenn er zu viele Risiken einging. Und dieser Conan war nicht schlecht, das musste man ihm lassen. Kaito war ihm immer nur mit Glück entkommen.  
  
Mal sehen, was er von ihm wollte.  
  
*******  
  
Es war kurz nach acht, als Kaito die Treppe zur Detektei hinaufging. Seine Hand war gerade unterwegs zur Klingel, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein Mädchen herauskam. Was für ein Service. Kaito grinste. Ran blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte den Besucher an, wie eine Erscheinung. Dann lächelte sie verlegen und meinte entschuldigend: "Beachte mich gar nicht. Du erinnerst mich nur an einen alten Freund, das ist alles. Bist du der Besuch, den Conan noch erwartet? Geh rein, okay. Ich muss weg, ciao!"  
  
Damit war sie auch schon die Treppe unten und rannte über die Straße zu einem jungen, blonden Mann in einem etwas verbeulten Cabrio. Kopfschüttelnd betrat Kaito die Wohnung unter der Detektei und tastete sich durch das Zwielicht. Im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht, was ihm den Weg wies und der Junge ging lautlos darauf zu.  
  
Die Wohnung war gemütlich eingerichtet und passte so überhaupt nicht zu einem Detektiv wie Mori. Da hatte wohl Ran das Sagen. Suchend blickte sich Kaito um und entdeckte den Kleinen dann auch in einem Sessel sitzend vorm Fenster. Dahinter stand ein vielleicht 18-jähriger Junge, auf die Lehne gestützt und blickte bei Kaitos Eintreten auf. Der Dieb erstarrte und blickte sich noch mal suchend um. Nein, bis auf die beiden Jungs war das Zimmer leer - gut.  
  
"Hey. Du hast nichts davon gesagt, dass noch jemand kommt.", versuchte Kaito über seine Unsicherheit hinweg zuspielen und ging zu den beiden hin. Es war schon ein Risiko nur mit Conan zu reden. Wer wusste, wer der andere Typ war?  
  
Der Kleine blickte nun auch auf und grinste leicht. "Schön das du da bist und sogar durch die Tür."  
  
"Ich hätte Ran ziemlich erschreckt, wenn ich auf dem üblichen Weg gekommen wäre. Das konnte ich ihr doch nicht antun. Wer ist nun der Typ hinter dir?", entgegnete Kaito unruhig und Conans nächste Worte bewiesen seine Ahnung.  
  
"Oh, das ist Heiji Hattori, Detektiv aus Osaka. Und Kaito, du brauchst nicht gleich wegzulaufen. Hier will dich wirklich keiner verhaften. Setzt dich."  
  
Der Junge folgte der Einladung etwas skeptisch und beobachtete Heiji misstrauisch. Er hatte schon von diesem Typ gehört. Fast so erfolgreich wie dieser Shinichi Kudo damals.  
  
"Also ist Ran weg? Mit Sonoko, oder?", fragte da der braungebrannte Junge aus Osaka und ging ebenfalls zum Sofa.  
  
Kaito wollte gerade antworten, als Conan den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. Sie ist mit ihrem neuen Freund weg. Koji Azusa oder so ähnlich. Ist bis morgen mit ihm unterwegs. Und Mori kommt sicher auch nicht vor morgen aus der Kneipe. Wir sind ungestört."  
  
"Hey, Alter. Ist Ran endlich über dich hinweg? Wow. Hast nachgeholfen, was?", stichelte Heiji den Kleinen und Kaito blickte verwirrt zu den beiden. Ran hatte was mit Conan? Das war jetzt nicht deren Ernst, oder?  
  
Der kleine Junge grinste nur bei Heijis Worten und Kaitos Gesicht und meinte leichthin: "Sie hat wohl endlich eingesehen, dass ihr Traumprinz nicht mehr auftauchen wird. Das mit Koji läuft schon ne Weile. Wer bin ich, ihr das zu verbieten. Aber kommen wir zur Sache, okay?! Sonst hält Kaito uns noch für total bekloppt."  
  
"Och, tut euch keinen Zwang an, schlimmer kann's nicht werden. Aber mich würde schon interessieren, was das alles soll.", stimmte der Dieb zu und blickte die beiden anderen gespannt an. Heiji schien allerdings auch nicht viel mehr als er selbst zu wissen. Seltsam.  
  
"Okay. Fangen wir am Anfang an. Kennst du Shinichi Kudo?"  
  
Das die Frage nur an ihn, nicht aber an den Osaka-Boy gerichtet war, gab Kaito zu denken, aber er nickte: "Ja. Er war Schülerdetektiv, so wie Heiji, nehm ich an. Er ist vor 2 Jahren oder so spurlos verschwunden und keiner weiß, wo er steckt. Er ging mit Ran in meine Parallelklasse. Ich erinnere mich, ihn ein paar Mal gesehen zu haben. Schade, dass er verschwunden ist, bevor ich mit meinem Job angefangen hab. Es wäre bestimmt interessanter geworden, als mit den Cops alleine - oder mit dir." Kaito grinste. Klar kannte er Shinichi. Der Typ sah nicht schlecht aus und Kaito hatte es bedauert, dass er verschwunden war. Nicht nur wegen eventuellen interessanten Verfolgungen, sondern auch in privater Hinsicht. Vielleicht hätte was draus werden können.  
  
Conan nickte und blickte zu Heiji hinüber, der ihn die ganze Zeit misstrauisch betrachtete. Was ging da vor. Doch bevor sich Kaito darüber Gedanken machen konnte, fuhr der Kleine schon fort:  
  
"Der Grund, warum ich deine Hilfe brauch ist deine Fähigkeit, andere Menschen zu imitieren. Könntest du Shinichi nachmachen?"  
  
Das überraschte den Dieb jetzt etwas, aber er nickte. "An sein Aussehen erinner ich mich noch recht gut. Mit der Stimme könnte es allerdings hapern, es sei denn du hast ne Aufzeichnung, oder so...."  
  
Zu seiner Verwunderung nahm Conan plötzlich diese seltsame rote Fliege, die er immer trug und sagte mit ganz anderer, erwachsener Stimme: "Ich denke, das ist nicht das Problem. Also könntest du es?"  
  
Kaito nickte und wollte dann wissen: "Was ist das für n Teil?"  
  
Conan zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte wieder mit normaler Stimme: "Ein Stimmentransposer von einem Freund erfunden. Ich lös damit Moris Fälle, da man ja einem kleinen Kind so was nicht zutraut...."  
  
Der 18-Jährige nickte. Er hatte sich schon immer gewundert, wie diese Schnarchnase Mori all diese kniffligen Fälle löste, die eher was für Heiji oder Shinichi waren. Jetzt verstand er ein wenig. Man nannte Kogoro Mori nicht umsonst, den Detektiv, der seine Fälle im Schlaf löst. Conan brauchte ihn nur ausknocken und seine Stimme imitieren. Das war gar nicht schlecht.  
  
"So. Und was bringt es mir oder dir nun, wenn ich Kudo nach machen kann? Was hast du vor?" Das schien auch Heiji zu interessieren, denn er lehnte sich bei Kaitos Worten interessiert vor.  
  
"Immer der Reihe nach. Zuerst sollte ich dir sagen, wie ich dich gefunden hab, Kaito. Yusaku Kudo ist dir doch sicher ein Begriff? Gut! Er hat einige Akten über dich, die ich für meine Nachforschungen benutzt hab. Außerdem kannte ich dich noch aus der Schule und wusste mehr oder weniger, wonach ich suchen musste."  
  
Kaito fragte sich, was das mit der Schule zu bedeuten hatte, doch er sagte vorerst nichts. Sicher würde er die Erklärung noch früh genug bekommen.  
  
Conan fuhr fort: "In den Akten stand auch einiges über das Verschwinden deines Vaters und das hat mich verwundert, denn das kam mir ziemlich bekannt vor. Und jetzt kommt Shinichi ins Spiel. Genau wie dein Vater ist auch er spurlos verschwunden und in seinem letzten Fall legte er sich, genau wie dein Vater mit einer Geheimorganisation namens "Männer in Schwarz" an. Was dein Paps von der Organisation wollte, weiß ich zwar nicht, aber alles andere deutet auf diese Typen hin. Der erste Grund, warum du hier bist, ist, dass ich gehofft hatte, dass du mir hilfst an diese Typen ranzukommen um deinen Vater zu rächen."  
  
Der Kleine schwieg plötzlich und ließ das Gesagte wirken. Kaito schluckte. So lange hatte er nach einer Spur gesucht, die zu den Mördern seines Vaters führte und jetzt kam dieser Dreikäsehoch mit so einer Story.  
  
"Sei mir nicht böse, wenn ich skeptisch bin, aber woher willst du das alles wissen?", fragte er deshalb misstrauisch und Conan wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als Heiji ihn unterbrach.  
  
"Ku...Conan. Findest du es klug, ihm so sehr zu vertrauen. Er ist nur ein Dieb." Offenbar machte sich Heiji Sorgen um den Kleinen. Was verbargen die zwei? Und außerdem:  
  
"Meisterdieb, wenn schon...", grummelte Kaito ärgerlich, doch Conan grinste nur wieder so unergründlich.  
  
"Wenn er mir helfen soll, muss er alles wissen. Und ich denke, ich kann ihm vertrauen. Mit dem Wissen über SEINE zweite Identität bin ich viel gefährlicher für ihn, als er für mich." Dann blickte er Kaito ruhig an und sagte ernst: "Ich weiß, dass dein Vater von einer Organisation getötet wurde und der Schluss liegt nahe, dass es diese "Männer in Schwarz" waren. Ich weiß auch, dass Shinichi nicht getötet wurde. Sie haben ihn zwar erwischt, aber sie haben ihn nicht erschossen, sondern ein neues Gift an ihm ausprobiert. Tja, das Ergebnis siehst du vor dir."  
  
Kaito blinzelte und blickte dann von Conan zu Heiji und wieder zurück. Das war ein Scherz....  
  
"Moment. Willst du damit sagen, du ... du bist Shinichi? Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Doch Kaito wusste im selben Augenblick, dass es stimmte. Dieser kleine Junge hatte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Shin, an den er sich erinnerte. Mori war ab da berühmt geworden, wo Shinichi verschwunden und Conan bei ihm eingezogen war - dass hatte er bei seinen Recherchen herausgefunden, nachdem ihm der Junge das erste Mal in die Quere gekommen war. Und Heiji schien nicht wirklich überrascht über diese Neuigkeit zu sein.  
  
"Du bist tatsächlich Shinichi? Aber wie...?"  
  
Conan zuckte die Achseln und meinte ungerührt: "Das Gift hat nicht so funktioniert, wie sie wollten, ich bin nur geschrumpft. Deshalb fragte ich vorhin auch, ob du mich imitieren kannst. Ich brauch ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Die "Männer in Schwarz" wissen nicht, dass ich in diesem Körper noch lebe und bis auf einige wenige weiß das auch sonst keiner, da ich niemanden in Gefahr bringen wollte. Aber jetzt hab ich durch eine Freundin, die früher bei der Organisation gearbeitet hat, herausgefunden, wo ihr Hauptquartier momentan ist. Ich kann da alleine nicht rein, wenn ich Erfolg haben will. Ich kann aber auch nicht mit Blaulicht und Sirenen anrücken, weil die Kerle dann garantiert alles in die Luft jagen, bevor ich drin war - wenn Megure einen kleinen Jungen überhaupt rein lassen würde. Deshalb brauch ich deine und Heijis Hilfe. Ich weiß, dass das Gegengift dort ist und ich muss mir das besorgen, bevor die Polizei alles durcheinander bringt. Also muss ich allein da rein ..."  
  
"...und ich sorge für ein Ablenkungsmanöver. Heiji holt dann sicher die Cops, wenn du fertig bist und die Typen gehen hops."  
  
Conan nickte: "So ist der Plan grob, richtig. Machst du mit?"  
  
Kaito schwieg, schloss die Augen, lehnte sich zurück und dachte nach. Da war also dieser Kleine, der eigentlich Shinichi Kudo war. Durch die gleiche Organisation geschrumpft, die seinen Vater getötet hatte. Conan schien zwar keine Beweise dafür zu haben, aber es ergab Sinn. Kaito wusste, dass sein Vater irgendwelchen Typen bei einem Raub in die Quere gekommen war. Es konnten irgendwelche Leute gewesen sein, aber den Namen "Männer in Schwarz" hatte er auch schon mal gehört, wenn er auch damals noch nicht wusste, was dahinter steckte. Heiji schien zu wissen, dass Conan Shin war, denn er war nicht überrascht gewesen, im Gegenteil. Er hatte den Kleinen noch davon abhalten wollen, alles zu sagen. Also würde Conan das Gegengift suchen und er selbst hatte Gelegenheit, die Mörder seines Vaters dingfest zu machen.  
  
"Also der Plan ist zwar nicht grad meisterhaft, aber ja, ich denke, ich mach mit.", entschied sich Kaito letztendlich laut und Conan seufzte erleichtert.  
  
"Danke. Ohne dich würde das Ganze schwieriger werden. Natürlich müssen wir noch die Einzelheiten besprechen, aber ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit du hast. Ich wollte erst mal wissen, ob du mir hilfst."  
  
"Oh was das angeht, meine Mum ist nicht da. Wir können das auch gleich heut durchgehen.", schlug Kaito vor und die anderen beiden nickten.  
  
Zwei Stunden später war alles geklärt. Kaito machte noch einige konstruktive Vorschläge, die Conan in seinen Plan mit einbezog, aber letztlich stand das Ganze. Und es war am sichersten, ihr Vorhaben gleich in der nächsten Nacht durchzuziehen. Dann war die Organisation auf alle Fälle noch da und Kaito passte das auch in Hinblick auf seine Mutter besser.  
  
Als alles durchgesprochen war, verabschiedete sich der Dieb erst mal von seinen beiden Mitverschwörern. Mori würde irgendwann nach Hause kommen und Kaito wollte dann nicht mehr hier sein. Der Detektiv war zwar nicht der hellste und Conan löste die Fälle für ihn, aber man wusste ja nie, zu was Betrunkene manchmal fähig waren....  
  
Conan verschwand auch schon ins Bad, doch Heiji begleitete Kaito zur Tür und schloss sie leise hinter sich. Der Junge wusste, dass der Osaka- Detektiv bei Conan offiziell zu Besuch war, also wollte er sicher mit ihm reden. Er irrte sich nicht.  
  
"Ich... ich danke dir, dass du ihm hilfst. Er würde das auch ohne uns durchziehen, aber dann würde es garantiert nicht funktionieren. Er überschätzt sich manchmal ganz schön, vor allem seine Kraft und Größe." Ernst setzte sich Heiji auf die Treppe und Kaito ließ sich neben ihm nieder.  
  
"Du machst dir große Sorgen um ihn, was?"  
  
Heiji nickte leicht und Kaito fragte neugierig: "Du magst ihn, oder? Ich meine, mehr als einen Freund?"  
  
Kurz zögerte der andere, doch dann nickte er. Langsam erzählte er Kaito von seinem ersten Fall mit Shinichi. Er hatte ihn vor seinem Verschwinden nie gesehen und als der Junge dann plötzlich verschwand und Mori groß Fälle löste, war er misstrauisch geworden und hergekommen. Er wollte beweisen, dass Shinichi eigentlich die Morde löste. "Ich hab mich in Moris Fall eingemischt und ihn auch gelöst, aber ich lag meilenweit daneben. Ich hatte Mori Schnaps mitgebracht, und Conan war krank gewesen, so dass ich ihm was gegeben hab - Medizin und so. Tja und dann tauchte Shinichi grad in dem Moment auf, als ich den Mörder entlarvte, bewies mir, wie falsch ich lag und verschwand danach einfach wieder spurlos. Ich wär gleich drauf gekommen, dass was nicht stimmte, wegen den Schmerzen, die Shinichi und Conan hatten, aber du musst zugeben, das Ganze mit dem Schrumpfen ist echt nicht grad plausibel."  
  
Erst beim nächsten Fall bei einem Sherlock-Holmes-Fantreffen war Heiji dann auf die Wahrheit gekommen, weil Conan ihn betäubt hatte und zur Fallaufklärung nutzte. Er war aufgewacht, aber trotzdem redete da jemand mit seiner Stimme, löste den Fall wie sonst Mori es tat und später tauchte Conan rein zufällig irgendwo auf.  
  
"Du kennst Shin ja. Schon als ich ihm da zum ersten Mal begegnete, hab ich mir Sorgen um ihn gemacht und er ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Na ja und seit ich die Wahrheit kenne ..." Heiji zuckte die Achseln, doch mehr war auch nicht nötig. Kaito konnte sich vorstellen, dass es leicht war, für den Schülerdetektiv zu schwärmen, um es mal so auszudrücken. Wenn der Junge damals nicht verschwunden wäre, hätte er sicher auch ein Auge auf ihn geworfen. Heiji hatte einen guten Geschmack, dass musste man ihm lassen. Obwohl, der Junge aus Osaka war auch nicht ohne.  
  
Kaito grinste. Seine Fantasie ging wohl mit ihm durch. "Dann werdet ihr also ziemlich glücklich miteinander sein, wenn Shin wieder er selbst ist, ja?" Doch zu seiner Überraschung blickte Heiji nur schweigend zu Boden.  
  
"Er weiß gar nichts von deinen Gefühlen? Wow! Hey, da hab ich ja theoretisch noch Chancen..."  
  
Kaito grinste entschuldigend, als Heiji ihn wütend anblickte. Wohl eher nicht ...  
  
"Na ja. Bis jetzt sah es nicht so aus, als wäre das Gegengift greifbar und ... er ist immerhin jetzt ein achtjähriger, irgendwie. Und dann war da auch noch Ran. Sie hat bis jetzt immer ziemlich für Shinichi geschwärmt und das mit Koji kam überraschend. Außerdem hab ich keine Ahnung, was Kudo eigentlich will." Heiji seufzte und erhob sich.  
  
"Die Hauptsache ist erstmal, dass er wieder er selbst wird. Ich werd mich darauf konzentrieren. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht zu lasse, dass du ihn verletzt oder verrätst. Wenn das Ganze durch dich fehlschlägt, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun, klar?"  
  
Kaito lächelte ernst: "Glasklar. Aber glaub mir, ich werd mich an den Plan halten und mein Bestes tun. Ich verrate keine ....Verbündeten." Beinahe hätte er Freunde gesagt, doch das war sicher zu hoch gegriffen. Aber er würde Conan helfen, schon weil die Möglichkeit bestand, dass Shinichi ihm später ein würdigerer Gegner war, als dieser dämliche Inspektor Nakamuri.  
  
************* Ich gebs zu, der Titel ist dämlich, aber mir fiel nix bessres ein. Reviet trotzdem, ja? *fleh* 


	2. Kapitel2

Reden wir nich lange drumrum, sondern machen weiter im Text.  
  
Das Gegengift  
  
2.  
  
Es war Sonntag Nacht. Das Bürogebäude mitten in der Innenstadt war dunkel, genau wie alle anderen Firmenanlagen. Doch trotzdem beobachteten drei Augenpaare den Betonklotz aufmerksam.  
  
"Ich seh keine Wachen.", stellte Heiji beunruhigt fest, doch Conan meinte nur:  
  
"Das eigentliche Ziel ist ja auch unterirdisch. Es wäre zu auffällig, draußen Wachleute rumlaufen zu lassen. Das wär ja fast schon ne Einladung. Keine Sorge, da sind schon noch genug Leute, die wir ausschalten müssen."  
  
"Deshalb würd ich mich ja auch wohler fühlen, wenn ich mit dir rein könnte. Ich hab ein schlechtes Gefühl, dich kleines Kind da allein reinzuschicken und hier sinnlos rumzusitzen."  
  
"Hey!", empörte sich besagtes 'Kind' "Ich bin immerhin auch schon lange 18, auch wenn ich grad nicht so aussehe. Und außerdem bin ich bewaffnet! Das Narkosechronometer und die Powerkickboots sind nicht zu verachten."  
  
"Und was machst du, wenn dich einer erschießen will? Lieb nach nem Keks fragen? Lass mich mitkommen.", versuchte es Heiji wohl zum hundertsten Mal. Kaito kicherte leise vor sich hin. Gestern war der Osaka-Junge noch mit dem Plan einverstanden gewesen. Er besaß keine Waffen oder Fähigkeiten, die er gegen die "Männer in Schwarz" einsetzen konnte, weshalb er draußen warten würde, um beim kleinsten Problem die Polizei zu rufen. Doch jetzt, wo es an die Durchführung ging, konnte er sich nicht mehr damit abfinden, in Sicherheit rumzusitzen, während sich der Kleine in die Höhle des Löwen wagte. Obwohl Kaito ihn verstehen konnte. Wenn er nicht genau wüsste, dass da in diesem Kinderkörper ein gleichaltriger Junge steckte, hätte er das hier nie zugelassen. Die Gefahren waren einfach zu groß, selbst wenn der kleine Detektiv Shinichis Verstand hatte. Wie hatte Heiji gesagt? Er überschätzt sich manchmal ganz schön. Vielleicht tat er es dieses Mal wieder. Aber Kaito wusste auch, dass sich Conan durch nichts auf der Welt von seinem Plan abbringen ließ. Auch Heiji wusste das. Deshalb gab dieser auch irgendwann auf und blieb stumm auf dem Dach gegenüber ihrer Ziels liegen, als sich Conan und der Dieb erhoben und zur Straße zurückgingen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später sprangen sie auf der gebäudezugewandten Seite des Zauns zu Boden und schlichen sich leise zu dem Bürohaus. Kaito übernahm die Führung und knackte schnell das Schloss des Haupteingangs. Zwei Sekunden später setzte er auch die simple Alarmanlage außer Betrieb und Conan folgte ihm in die Dunkelheit. Heijis "Viel Glück!" erreichte sie über ihre Ohrmikrofone - Professor Agasas Sponsoring für das Unternehmen - und dann konzentrierten sie sich voll auf den Plan.  
  
Gemeinsam schlichen sie hinunter in den Keller, durchquerten vorsichtig mehrere kleine Lagerräume und erreichten endlich den Lift, der sie in die eigentliche Basis hinunter brachte. Kaito rief den Lift, öffnete die Tür und stieg ein. Dann öffnete er die Wartungslucke in der Decke, half Conan leise auf das Dach des Fahrstuhls und drückte dann den Knopf für ganz unten.  
  
Doch als der Fahrstuhl unten ankam, war er leer. Die zwei Wachen, die daneben Posten bezogen hatten, gingen vorsichtig näher zu dem Lift und späten, mit den Gewehren im Anschlag in die Kabine. Genau in dem Moment ließ sich Kaito zu Boden fallen und schlug die beiden schwarzgekleideten Männer synchron KO.  
  
Natürlich blieb das Ganze nicht unbemerkt. Die Unterirdische Basis der Organisation bestand aus einem riesigen Lagerraum, an den sich kleinere Zimmer für alle möglichen Zwecke und einige kleinere Werkhallen anschlossen. Der Lift endete aber an der Stirnseite der Halle und so bemerkten alle, die in dem großen Raum arbeiteten, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Es dauerte also nicht lange, dass weitere Männer und Frauen in Schwarz mit Pistolen oder Gewehren in Händen zum Fahrstuhl eilten, doch das hatten die drei Verbündeten ja gerade erreichen wollen.  
  
Kaum hatte Kaito sich wieder erhoben, warf er eine seiner Blendgranaten in die Angreifer und rannte los. Dabei schlug er weitere Feinde zu Boden und lockte den Rest hinter sich her. Für die "Männer in Schwarz" sah es so aus, als wäre ein Junge hier eingedrungen, der überrascht von den vielen Wachen und sonstigen Organisationsmitgliedern nur zu fliehen versuchte. Und wenn sie ihren Überwachungscomputer befragten, würde der ihnen verraten, dass dieser Eindringling niemand anderes als Shinichi Kudo war, den sie vor zwei Jahren ausgeschaltet hatten.  
  
Kaito führte die Verfolger planmäßig zur anderen Seite der Halle und durch die angrenzenden, miteinander verbundenen Räume. Er würde so tun, als wolle er zurück zur Halle, was die anderen ja verhindern mussten und so waren sie viel zu sehr mit ihm beschäftigt, um auf Conan zu achten.  
  
Dieser öffnete derweil leise die Platte in der Decke des Lifts und lugte nach unten. Zwei Wachen waren zur Sicherheit zurückgelassen worden, doch das war kein Problem. Vorsichtig lugte der Kleine durch die Öffnung, zielte mit dem Chronometer zwei Mal und hatte freie Bahn. Als nächstes waren die Überwachungskameras dran. Professor Agasa hatte ihm einen kleinen Störsender mitgegeben, den er in sein Chronometer lud und dann damit auf eine der Kameras zielte. Der Störsender hielt sich magnetisch an dem Metallgehäuse fest und schickte sofort elektrische Funken in den Videokreislauf. Conan grinste. Jetzt würde niemand bemerken, dass noch jemand außer dem falschen Shinichi hier unten war und er konnte ungestört nach dem Labor 314 suchen.  
  
Ai, oder besser ihre zurückverwandelte Form, hatte für die Organisation das Gegenmittel hergestellt, seit es dort einen internen Vorfall gegeben hatte, bei dem ein Vorstandsmitglied geschrumpft war. Ai war in eine andere Basis gebracht worden, nach dem sie ihren Auftrag erfüllt hatte und war entkommen, indem sie ihren eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht hatte. Die Ermittlungen liefen noch und Conan wusste, dass sie früher oder später auf Ais Spur kamen und dann würden sie auch diese Basis verlassen, weil sie nicht mehr sicher war. Doch noch war es nicht soweit und Conan musste sein Wissen nutzen, endlich an das Gift heran zu kommen.  
  
Das Labor hatte der Kleine auch schnell gefunden, doch als er es betreten wollte, erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Ein Schatten huschte hinter ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür und ein weiterer Mann stand genau vor Conan und knipste hämisch lachend eine Schreibtischlampe an. Wodka!  
  
"Na Kleiner. Du bist aber weit weg von zu Haus! Suchst du deine Mami?"  
  
Hinter ihm stimmte Gin in das Lachen ein und der Detektiv schwieg vorsichtshalber.  
  
"Sieh dir das an, Gin. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Kleinen? Er ist uns schon ein paar Mal in die Quere gekommen, aber eigentlich blieb mir am meisten unsere erste Begegnung im Gedächtnis. Dir ja sicher auch, nicht Shinichi Kudo?!"  
  
Sie wussten es. Sie hatten erkannt, dass das was mit einem ihrer Chefs passiert war, auch ihn damals getroffen hatte. Vielleicht wussten sie schon längst von Ais Flucht und waren nur noch nicht abgehauen, um auf ihn zu warten. Verdammt! Dann war das Gift sicher nicht mehr hier. Conan hätte schreien können vor Enttäuschung. Wieso?  
  
Aber Moment, da hinten in dem Laborschrank standen jede Menge Chemikalien und Probenröhrchen. Und außerdem waren die Leute in der Halle alle fleißig am arbeiten gewesen. Wenn sie von Ais Verrat wussten, dann noch nicht lange genug um zu fliehen. Gin und Wodka hätten für die Falle für ihn locker gereicht ohne ein Risiko einzugehen, alles die Cops finden zu lassen. Nein, es war noch nicht zu spät.  
  
Entschlossenheit funkelte in Conans Augen und wachsam beobachtete er die Bewegungen der beiden Männer um sich. So leicht, wie sie vielleicht dachten, würde er es ihnen nicht machen.  
  
Als Wodka angriff um ihn KO zu schlagen, rollte sich Conan zur Seite, aktivierte mit einem Griff seine Powerboots und schlug ohne Nachzudenken zu. Ein gequältes Wimmern war von dem Mann in Schwarz zu hören und dann war nur noch einer übrig. Doch Gin lernte schnell aus dem Schicksal seines Kollegen. Außerhalb von Conans Reichweite umkreiste er den Jungen und holte seine Waffe hervor. Mist! Das mit dem Keks würde wohl nicht ziehen!  
  
Panisch suchte der Detektiv nach etwas, was er mit seinen Boots gegen Gin kicken konnte, doch das einzige, nicht festgeschraubte Ding war ein Plastik- Papierkorb, der sich eher verformte, als dass er als Geschoss diente. Abgesehen davon, dass er außer Reichweite war.  
  
Oh man. Schon nach fünf Minuten besiegt. So war der Plan eigentlich nicht gewesen. Und er konnte auch nicht auf Hilfe hoffen. Kaito war schon längst über die Treppe nach oben unterwegs und lockte die ganze Meute hinterher nach draußen, damit Conan freie Bahn zum Lift hatte. Das nützte ihm jedoch nichts, wenn er hier drin nicht weiter kam. Gin würde ihm nicht die Chance geben, das Chronometer einzusetzen und das einzige, was in der Nähe war ... Das war's!!!!  
  
Conan grinste deutlich, was Gin kurz Zögern ließ und der Kleine warf sich in Richtung des massiven Stahlschreibtisches. Gleichzeitig schnappte er sich besagten Mülleimer, warf ihn gegen einen der Laborschränke und verzog sich hinter das Metall, als Glas splitterte. In dem Schrank waren die ätzenden Chemikalien aufbewahrt worden, was Conan an den Aufschriften erkannt hatte und als der Papierkorb in die Scheibe krachte, gingen automatisch auch einige der Glasflaschen zu Bruch.  
  
Gin hatte genau vor diesem Schrank gestanden und das Geschrei des Gangsters bestätigte Conans Hoffnung. Die Chemikalien hatten ihn erwischt. Doch erst als der Kleine aufstehen wollte, um den Feind ganz auszuschalten, bemerkte er den Fehler in seinen Berechnungen. Gin hatte vor Conans Manöver die Waffe in Anschlag gehabt und auch geschossen - und getroffen. Der Detektiv hatte den Schmerz in seinem Bein bis jetzt gar nicht gemerkt, doch als er aufstehen wollte, knickte er wimmernd zusammen und versuchte den Schmerz zurück zu kämpfen. Verdammt!  
  
So konnte er auch die Boots nicht mehr einsetzen, denn er hatte ja nicht mal genug Kraft zum Stehen. Verbissen kämpfte sich Conan trotz der Tortur in seinem Bein auf den Schreibtischstuhl und lugte, das Chronometer in Anschlag, über die Tischplatte. Gin stützte sich ebenfalls auf die Platte, zielte mit der Pistole auf Conan und blinzelte leicht, weil Säure sein Auge getroffen hatte. Sekundenlang blickten sie sich nur an, doch dann reagierte Conan schneller und der Gangster kippte bewusstlos zu Boden ohne einen Schuss abfeuern zu können.  
  
Erleichtert lehnte sich der Kleine in dem Stuhl zurück und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Das war knapp gewesen. Dann bemerkte er, dass noch immer jede Menge Blut aus seinem Durchschuss im Oberschenkel floss und er fabrizierte mühsam einen Druckverband aus seiner Jacke. Er würde sie ab jetzt sowieso nicht mehr brauchen, wenn er wieder groß war.  
  
Mehrere Minuten später tastete sich Conan dann mühsam durch das Zimmer. Er musste immer wieder Pausen einlegen und da er sein Bein nicht belasten konnte, musste er sich auch mehr entlanghangeln, als dass er ging. Aber irgendwann fand er dann den Schrank, den Ai genannt hatte. Die Glasröhrchen mit der wissenschaftlichen Beschriftung des Gegenmittels waren auch an dem Platz, den die Wissenschaftlerin genannt hatte und Conan steckte sich zur Vorsicht einige ein. Wer wusste, ob er sie noch brauchen würde. Dann nahm er eines der Röhrchen, schloss die Augen und trank das Gift einfach. Er wusste, dass ein gewisses Risiko bestand und Ai hatte gemeint, dass die Rückverwandlung auch etwas dauern konnte, doch das war alles egal. Entweder er verwandelte sich heute in Shinichi zurück, oder er starb dabei. Es war das Risiko wert!  
  
Das viel größere Problem bestand darin, hier erst Mal wieder raus zukommen. Der Keller verhinderte offenbar einen Funkkontakt mit Heiji, denn Conan hatte seit ihrem Eindringen nichts mehr von seinem Freund gehört. Aber wenn alles nach Plan lief, müsste die Polizei bald hier anrücken. Eigentlich sollte Heiji erst Alarm geben, wenn Conan heil aus dem Gebäude raus war, aber die planmäßige Zeit war schon längst überschritten und sie hatten ausgemacht Megure beim kleinsten Patzer anzurufen. Conan hatte keine Lust, dann noch hier zu sein, denn die Organisation konnte auch auf die Idee kommen, Beweise mittels Bombe aus der Ferne zu vernichten. Das würde hier dann sehr ungemütlich werden.  
  
Also humpelte der Kleine so schnell er konnte durch die große Lagerhalle zurück zum Lift, der glücklicher Weise noch immer unten war. Erschöpft ließ er sich dort gegen die Kabinenwand sinken und wartete, bis der Fahrstuhl oben ankam. Das Bürogebäude war jetzt allerdings nicht mehr dunkel und still, denn überall rannten die Gangster durch die Gegend und schienen noch immer nach dem verkleideten Kaito zu suchen. Scheinbar war hier einiges schief gelaufen, doch Kaito hatte sie gleich gewarnt, dass er Conans Fluchtweg ab dem Lift nicht lange gewährleisten konnte, ohne eine Stadtverfolgung draus zu machen. Und der Detektiv war viel später als die verabredete Zeit.  
  
"Heiji?", fragte der Kleine leise in sein Mikro und sofort knisterte es in seinem Ohr.  
  
~Shin! Gott sei dank, du lebst noch. Ich war grad drauf und dran, runter zu kommen. Wo bist du grad?~ Heiji klang gehetzt, scheinbar war er auch nicht mehr auf seinem Posten. Schlecht.  
  
"Ich bin im EG, aber es wimmelt hier nur so von Schwarzleuten. Wo steckt Kaito?"  
  
~Der versucht sie noch immer abzulenken, aber es sind zu viele. Wir haben nicht mehr viele Minuten, bis sie ihn haben und dann solltest du nicht mehr da drin sein. Megure ist unterwegs. .... Warte kurz.... Kannst du aufs Dach gehen?~  
  
Conan blickte sich um. Die Treppe war nicht weit und es waren nur zwei Stockwerke. Das schaffte er sogar mit seinem Bein, wenn ihn niemand bemerkte und verfolgte. "Ja, das geht. Aber ich brauch ein kleines bisschen länger. Bin nicht so gut zu Fuß."  
  
Bei Heijis ~Okay!~ war der Kleine aber schon auf dem Weg.  
  
Sieben Minuten später stieß Conan mit letzter Kraft die Tür zu dem Flachdach auf und taumelte in die Nachtluft. Oh man. Der Blutverlust brachte ihn bald an seine Grenzen und das Gift wirkte auch noch nicht. Außerdem wusste er noch nicht, wie Heiji vorhatte, ihn von hier runter zuholen.  
  
~Shin. Bist du das auf dem Dach?~, hörte der Kleine plötzlich Kaitos Stimme in seinem Ohr.  
  
"Ja. Wo soll ich hin?" Conan konnte Kaito nirgends sehen, doch das musste nichts heißen.  
  
~Geh an das Ende vom Dach, rechts von dir. Ich musste ihnen entkommen, damit sie mich nicht wirklich fangen, dass heißt, sie sind jetzt alle bei dir im Haus. Die scheinen zu wissen, dass du dort bist. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Mach dich bereit, ich hol dich ab.~  
  
Conan lief so schnell er mit seinem Bein konnte zum Dachrand. Wahrscheinlich war Wodka wieder aufgewacht und hatte von Conans Anwesenheit berichtet. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, wurde schon die Tür zum Dach zerschossen und mehrere dunkle Schatten huschten auf ihn zu. Aber gleichzeitig erhob sich auch auf der anderen Seite der Straße Kaitos Gleiter in die Höhe und steuerte auf Conan zu. Dieser erreichte gerade den Rand, als einer der Männer das Feuer auf ihn eröffnete und der Kleine zurück stolperte.  
  
Das morsche Geländer, was das Dach begrenzte, brach bei dieser Belastung ohne Widerstand weg und Conan stürzte mit einem verzweifelten Schrei dem Abgrund entgegen. Doch plötzlich sah der Kleine Kaitos Flugdrachen herangleiten und schöpfte Hoffnung. Der Dieb hielt sich nur mit einer Hand am Metallrahmen des Drachen fest und streckte die andere Conan entgegen. Doch sie waren zu nahe an der Hauswand, die Gangster schossen von oben und Kaito konnte den Drachen einhändig nicht genügend stabilisieren. Sie wussten beide, dass sich ihre ausgestreckten Hände verfehlen würden.  
  
Plötzlich spürten Kaitos Finger eine Berührung und er griff automatisch zu. Erst danach wunderte er sich darüber und blickte nach unten. Seine Hand war um Shinichis Handgelenk geschlossen, der sich im letzten Augenblick zurückverwandelt hatte. So hatten sie die wenigen, fehlenden Zentimeter gewonnen und der blasse Junge war nun in Sicherheit. Etwas wackelig steuerte Kaito den Flugdrachen wieder in die Waagerechte, so dass sie weiter flogen und dem Kugelhagel der "Männer in Schwarz" entkamen. Da tauchten auch schon die ersten Polizeiautos vor ihnen auf und Kaito landete ihren Drachen auf der Straße, als die Wagen vorbei waren.  
  
"Heiji, wo steckst du?", fragte Kaito in sein Mikro und die Antwort kam sofort:  
  
~Megure hat mich aufgelesen. Was ist mit Kudo? Hast du ihn?~ Der Junge am anderen Ende war mehr als nur besorgt.  
  
"Ja, ich hab ihn. Es hat funktioniert, er ist wieder der alte. Allerdings hat er ne Verletzung am Bein, wahrscheinlich ne Kugel. Ich bring ihn rüber, wenn ich mich umgezogen hab."  
  
Damit verstaute Kaito den Flugdrachen in einer Seitenstraße und entledigte sich auch seiner Verkleidung. Es mussten ja nicht gleich zwei Shinichis herumlaufen, denn dann kamen die Polizisten von selbst auf seine zweite Identität. Der Gleitdrache war schon gefährlich gewesen. Als Kaito zu Shinichi zurückkehrte, hatte sich dieser auf dem Bordstein zusammen gerollt.  
  
"Du siehst nicht gut aus, weißt du das?!" Doch der Detektiv konnte nur gequält grinsen. Wenigstens war er bei Bewusstsein, so dass Kaito ihn nicht ganz tragen musste. Obwohl das auch kein Problem gewesen wäre, weil der verletzte Junge fast nichts wog. Diese lange Zeit in einem Kinderkörper hatte Spuren hinterlassen.  
  
Einige Minuten später erreichten die beiden Jungs Megure und Heiji. Dieser hatte schon einen Krankenwagen angefordert, so dass Shinichi gleich abtransportiert werden konnte. Wenn sich der Inspektor wunderte, wieso Shinichi so plötzlich und in so seltsamem Aufzug (Conans Klamotten waren etwas zerstört worden bei der Verwandlung) aufgetaucht war, so sagte er nichts und er wunderte sich auch nicht über Kaitos Anwesenheit. Er machte Heiji zwar ganz schön die Hölle heiß, von wegen, ständige Alleingänge der Detektivs wären noch mal sein und ihr Grab, aber er wusste ja noch gar nicht, dass sie sogar in der Basis drin gewesen waren. Jetzt, da ein Großteil der Organisation verhaftet worden war und Shinichi wieder er war, konnte Heiji dem Inspektor auch alles erzählen, ohne jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen.  
  
Kaito hingegen begleitete den nun bewusstlosen Detektiv ins Krankenhaus und wich nicht von dessen Seite. Das war auch ganz gut so, denn nachdem Shinichis Schusswunde operiert worden war, entdeckten die Ärzte, dass der Patient noch aus einem anderen Grund Schmerzen zu haben schien. Kaito musste ihnen das mit dem Gift erst erklären und sie dann davon abhalten, einfach den Magen auszupumpen. Wer wusste schon, ob die Wirkung dann nachgelassen hätte?  
  
Als Heiji dann am nächsten Morgen müde und absolut zerwühlt vom Polizeirevier kam, war Kaito neben Shinichis Bett eingeschlafen. Der Junge hatte sich standhaft geweigert, seinen Freund allein zu lassen und so hatten die Schwestern es schließlich aufgegeben, ihn in die Besucherräume zu zwingen. Irgendwann war er dann, Shinichis Hand haltend, auf dem Stuhl daneben eingeschlafen. Jetzt schreckte er hoch, als sich Heiji die Jacke auszog und mitsamt dem Basekap in eine Ecke warf.  
  
Irritiert blinzelte der Dieb und seine Haare waren noch verschrubbelter, als normal. Dann fand er langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück und fragte mit einem Kontrollblick zu dem Kranken:  
  
"Und wie war's auf dem Revier. Hat er irgendwann aufgehört, dich wie einen Verrückten zu behandeln?"  
  
Heiji lachte leise und nahm sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl. "Ja, nachdem er bei Ran angerufen hat, ob Conan auch wirklich nicht da war und nachdem er die Herren Doktoren hier drei mal gefragt hat, ob das mit dem Gift stimmen kann. Ich hab ihm alles dreimal erzählen müssen. Aber ich glaub hauptsächlich war er so misstrauisch, weil er deine Rolle in der ganzen Sache nicht durchschaut hat."  
  
Kaito blickte Heiji etwas irritiert an. Dann dämmerte ihm, dass Heiji nicht erwähnt hatte, dass Kaito KID war, was seinen Einsatz bei ihrem Vorhaben ja erst möglich gemacht hatte. Seltsam. Heiji hätte ihn auch an die Polizei verraten können, denn Shin war ja nun gerettet, doch Kaito hatte keine Sekunde an diese Gefahr gedacht. Ihm war nicht einmal die Idee gekommen, dass Heiji oder Shinichi ihn verraten könnten. Wie schnell man sich an Freunde gewöhnte.  
  
Auch Heiji schwieg eine ganze Weile und betrachtete Kaito nur unauffällig. Dieser Junge war Shinichi so ähnlich. Von seinem Können mit Recht absolut überzeugt und somit automatisch etwas überheblich, aber nicht auf unangenehme Weise. Die beiden waren unglaublich einnehmende Persönlichkeiten und noch dazu brauchte Kaito nicht viel, um Shin ähnlich zu sehen. Heiji seufzte. Na toll, jetzt begann er doch tatsächlich, die zwei miteinander zu vergleichen! Obwohl, keiner von den beiden gewann richtig. Sie waren sich so unglaublich ähnlich, dass Heiji nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob die Freundschaft, die er für Kaito empfand nicht doch der Liebe entsprach, die er Shinichi entgegen brachte. Spitze! Jetzt begann er sich doch tatsächlich in beide zu verlieben, wo die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß war, dass keiner von beiden etwas von ihm wollte. Das konnte ja heiter werden.  
  
Kaitos leise Stimme holte ihn letztlich gnädiger Weise aus seinen fruchtlosen Grübeleien: "Soll ich dir auch einen Kaffee mitbringen?"  
  
Heiji nickte nur und fuhr sich müde über die Augen. Oh ja, Kaffee war ne gute Idee. Sein Blick kehrte zu seinem Detektiv-Freund zurück. Kaito hatte ihm gesagt, dass die Schusswunde nicht schlimm war, sie heilte schnell. Viel mehr Probleme machte das Gift. Sie hatten die Proben, die Shin noch zusätzlich eingepackt hatte, untersucht und die Wirkung abgeschätzt, aber irgendwas lief bei dem Schülerdetektiv anders. Er reagierte auf das Gift, dass lies sich nicht bestreiten und es würde auch nicht wieder rückwärts ablaufen, so wie damals bei Heijis Schnaps. Shinichi würde nun für immer groß bleiben. Doch er hatte starke Schmerzen, die von der Reaktion mit dem Gift stammten. Und diese ließen einfach nicht nach. Selbst jetzt, unter dem Einfluss von einem Haufen Schmerzmittel, bewegte sich Shin noch unruhig im Schlaf. Das sah nicht gut aus.  
  
Kaito kehrte mit den dampfenden Getränken zurück und setzte sich wieder Heiji gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Da fiel dem Osaka-Jungen etwas ein.  
  
"Sag mal, musst du nicht eigentlich zur Schule? Heut ist doch Montag, oder?"  
  
Doch Kaito schüttelte nur den Kopf: "Ich schmeiß das für heute. Ich hab echt keinen Bock, sinnlos im Unterricht zu sitzen, während mit Shin wer weiß was passieren kann. Du bist ja auch hier, obwohl du hundemüde aussiehst."  
  
"Stimmt. Du ... machst dir auch Sorgen um ihn?"  
  
Beide wussten, wie diese Frage gemeint war und Kaito nickte, ohne Heiji anzusehen.  
  
"Ich wollte mich eigentlich zurückhalten, wo ich doch wusste, was du für ihn empfindest. Ich meine, Shin ist mir früher auch aufgefallen, aber da er dann verschwunden war, konnte nichts werden. Jetzt ... Ich werd dir nicht den Rang ablaufen, keine Angst. Ich werd es einfach genießen müssen, wenigstens euch glücklich zu sehen." Er seufzte, doch Heiji meinte leise:  
  
"Da gibt es nichts mit Rang ablaufen, wie du ja weißt. Vielleicht steht Shin nicht mal auf Jungs, obwohl er sich Ran dann wohl nicht entgehen lassen hätte.... Ich werd mich endlich trauen müssen, ihn zu fragen, aber es wird wohl seine Entscheidung sein, ob und wen er von uns will.... Wir sollten abwarten und das Thema erst mal sein lassen, oder?"  
  
Kaito nickte. Sie würden sehen.  
  
********  
  
Am Nachmittag kamen Ran, Sonoko und Kogoro vorbei und sahen nach Shinichi. Ran war außerdem sehr verzweifelt, weil Conan spurlos verschwunden war, doch Heiji beruhigte sie. Schamlos behauptete er, der Kleine sei bei Agasa und rief nach Ran's Abmarsch auch gleich den Professor an, damit dieser das bestätigte. Shinichi sollte selbst entscheiden können, wie viel er Ran erzählte.  
  
Am Abend schien sich der Zustand des Detektivs jedoch zu verschlechtern. Die Schmerzmittel wirkten nicht mehr und die Ärzte beschlossen, sie ganz abzusetzen, bevor sie Shinichi mehr schaden als nutzen konnten. Außerdem befürchteten sie, dass sie das Gegengift hemmen könnten, weshalb die Reaktion so langsam und schmerzhaft ablief. Doch die Folge war, dass Shinichi halb bei Bewusstsein war und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Natürlich konnten sich Heiji und Kaito das nicht lange ansehen. Doch Ai hatte sie über Professor Agasa wissen lassen, dass die Ärzte Recht hatten und Schmerzmittel das Ganze nur hinauszögerten. Im Klartext hieß das, Shin musste die Zeit, bis das Gegengift vollständig mit seinem Körper reagiert hatte abwarten und die Schmerzen aushalten.  
  
Die wenigen Augenblicke, wo der Verletzte wirklich richtig da war, lächelte er seinen beiden Freunden allerdings aufmunternd zu und meinte, er würde das schon schaffen. Sie waren sich dessen zwar nicht ganz sicher, aber sie hatten ja eh keine Wahl.  
  
Doch nach der Abendvisite - Heiji und Kaito hatten sich wieder vehement gegen einen Rausschmiss gewehrt, so dass die Schwestern aufgeben mussten - stand der Dieb frustriert auf und blieb mitten im Raum unruhig stehen. Heiji blickte ihn verwundert und neugierig an, als der Junge sagte:  
  
"So kann das nicht weitergehen. Ich kann nicht hier dabei sitzen und gar nichts tun."  
  
Heiji blickte zu Shin, der verkrampft dalag und aus dem Fenster starrte. Er fragte sich, ob er ihre Unterhaltung mitbekam. "Was schlägst du vor?" Der Schülerdetektiv war für jede Idee offen. Auch er hasste es, nur zuzusehen, wie Shinichi sich quälte ohne ihm helfen zu können.  
  
"Nun, wir können ihm nicht die Schmerzen ersparen oder abnehmen. Er muss das durch stehen. Aber wir können ihm helfen, dass zu ertragen. Ich ... Ich möchte ihm einfach irgendwie helfen, ihm zeigen, dass er nicht allein ist. Wir ... " Kaito stockte etwas verlegen und blickte Heiji unsicher an. Dieser schien jedoch trotz der mangelhaften Informationen zu wissen, worauf der Dieb hinaus wollte und nickte leicht aber entschlossen.  
  
"Das ist an sich ne gute Idee. Allerdings hier schwer umzusetzen. Wir bräuchten etwas .... mehr Platz, als dieses Krankenbett bietet." Offensichtlich wusste Heiji ganz genau, was Kaito meinte und dieser grinste in sich hinein. Liebe war echt grausam.... Wenn sie erst mal zuschlug....  
  
Doch Kaito wäre nicht Kaitou, wenn er für dieses Problem keine Lösung gefunden hätte und so standen er - mit Shinichi im Arm - und Heiji eine halbe Stunde später vor dem Krankenhaus auf der Straße und warteten auf Professor Agasa. Dieser war nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee, Shinichi aus dem Hospital zu entführen, aber er konnte die beiden Jungs nicht umstimmen. Sie erklärten ihm auch nicht, warum sie Shin unbedingt in sein altes Haus bringen wollten, statt ihn in der Obhut der Ärzte zu lassen, aber er gab es auch irgendwann auf, zu fragen.  
  
Kurz nach zehn legte Kaito den wimmernden Shinichi deshalb auf das breite Bett in dessen altem Zimmer und Heiji und er setzten ihren Plan in die Tat um.  
  
************** Na, was haben die zwei wohl vor???? *g* Lasst euch überraschen. 


	3. Kapitel3

Das Gegengift  
  
Hey! Na was denkt ihr, haben Heiji und Kaito vor. Na ja ... eigentlich ist es ja klar. Und ich schäm mich auch dafür. ....*rotwerd* Na gut, eigentlich nicht.... *g*  
  
3.  
  
Der Junge aus Osaka war der erste, der sich auf die Bettkante setzte und Shinichi sanft über das schweißnasse Gesicht fuhr. Der Verletzte blickte ihn etwas verwirrt an, denn offensichtlich wusste er nicht so recht, was die beiden vorhatten, doch Heiji lächelte nur sanft. Dann hob er die Bettdecke an und kroch nur mit Hose und Shirt bekleidet darunter. Sanft zog er Shinichi in seine Arme und dieser protestierte auch nicht, sondern schmiegte sich einfach stumm und erschöpft an seinen Freund.  
  
Kaito machte daraufhin das Licht aus, ging zum Bett und kletterte ebenfalls hinein. Liebevoll schmiegte er sich an Shinichis Rückseite und umarmte den Jungen vorsichtig von hinten. Das hier war zwar eigentlich eine ziemlich verfängliche Situation und weder Heiji noch Kaito konnten leugnen, gewisse .... Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen zu haben. Doch Shinichi brauchte jetzt keinen Sex - wobei sie ja nicht einmal wussten, ob er es mit Jungs genießen würde - sondern Trost. Er musste wissen, dass er nicht alleine war. Dass er diese Schmerzen mit gutem Grund aushielt. Und das war es, was ihm die beiden Jungs gaben - seelischen Beistand.  
  
*  
  
Als Heiji zu ihm ins Bett geklettert war, hatte er sich noch gewundert, was das werden sollte. Aber immerhin war der andere noch bekleidet gewesen - kein Grund zur Panik also. Doch wider erwarten war es ein unglaublich warmes Gefühl, von Heiji einfach nur gehalten zu werden. Shinichi spürte den warmen Atem des anderen in seinem Haar und hörte seinen Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr. Shinichis Arme waren um Heijis Taille geschlungen und er presste sich beinahe verzweifelt an den anderen. Die Wärme des Osaka - Jungen und seine weiche Haut waren wundervoll. Sie gaben so viel Geborgenheit und Schutz. Dann spürte er plötzlich Kaito an seinem Rücken. Auch dieser presste sich wärmend, schützend an ihn, schlang seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn einfach.  
  
Von beiden Seiten so umsorgt zu werden, war himmlisch und Shinichi spürte, wie die Schmerzen erträglicher wurden, je mehr er sich in den Armen seiner Freunde entspannte. Er vergaß sogar, dass sie alle drei Jungs waren und diese ganze Situation durchaus etwas erotisches hatte, wenn man es sehen wollte. Seltsamer Weise war sein letzter Gedanke, was für ein Gesicht Ran machen würde, wenn sie ihn hier so sähe und er wusste einfach absolut sicher, dass sie ihn anlächeln würde.  
  
Sie hatte immer sein bestes gewollt. Sie war es gewesen, die bei einem ihrer Telefonate vor einigen Monaten seine lange Abwesenheit angesprochen hatte. Irgendwie war es dann dazu gekommen, dass er ihr einiges erzählt hatte. Das mit den "Männern in Schwarz", dass sie ihn für Tod hielten und dass das auch so bleiben musste, wollte er sie und andere nicht in Gefahr bringen. Und sie war es auch, die seine Distanziertheit ihr gegenüber bemerkt hatte - eher als er selbst. Sie waren Freunde, mehr nicht, dass hatten sie damals endlich eingesehen. Und dann hatte sie Koji kennen gelernt und Shinichi konnte ihr nur Glück wünschen. Sie liebten sich nicht, hatten es nie getan. Aber sie sorgten sich wie Geschwister umeinander.  
  
Shinichi wusste nicht, wem sein Herz in Zukunft gehören würde. Als er so zwischen Heiji und Kaito lag und die Schmerzen des Giftes bekämpfte, fragte er sich, ob einer dieser beiden sein Ein und alles war. Doch er konnte nicht zwischen den beiden entscheiden. Es verwunderte ihn auch nicht, dass er so für 'Jungs' empfand. Die Hauptsache man liebte, wen war doch egal. Er hatte zwei Jahre in einem Körper gesteckt, in dem er Ran nicht als Liebender gegenübertreten konnte und er hatte oft Gelegenheit gehabt, sich zu verfluchen, dass er Angst gehabt hatte, Ran von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, als er noch er selbst war. Dass das damals nur Freundschaft war, machte die Sache auch nicht anders. Nein, Shinichi wusste, wie wichtig es war, Liebe zu empfangen und auch zurück zu geben und deshalb störte es ihn nicht im geringsten, dass er sich immer sicherer wurde, dass er für diese beiden Jungen da neben ihm Liebe empfand.  
  
Das was die beiden für ihn taten, war eindeutig aus Liebe geboren und er wollte sie ihnen zurückgeben. Ihn störte nur, dass er nicht wusste, wen von ihnen er wirklich liebte und für wen er nur Freundschaft empfand. Aber, musste er wählen, auch wenn es jemanden verletzte?  
  
*  
  
Shinichi war irgendwann am nächsten Morgen tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Die Schmerzen hatten merklich nachgelassen und waren dann irgendwann ganz verschwunden. Doch Shinichi wusste, dass er das hier nicht überstanden hätte, wenn ihn Heiji und Kaito nicht beschützt hätten.  
  
Auch die beiden Jungen waren am morgen eingeschlafen. Die ganze Nacht über hatten sie besorgt auf jede Bewegung Shins, auf jeden Laut, den Shinichi von sich gegeben hatte gelauscht, damit sie ihm sofort helfen konnten. Doch der junge Detektiv hatte einfach nur in ihren Armen gelegen, an sie gekuschelt und die Reaktion mit dem Gift war merklich schwächer geworden. Irgendwann hatte auch sie die Erschöpfung übermannt und sie waren in den weichen Kissen ins Traumland gedriftet.  
  
Kaito war der erste, der am Nachmittag erwachte. Während sie geschlafen hatten, hatten die drei ihre Positionen gewechselt. Heiji lag auf dem Rücken, mit Shins Kopf auf seinem Bauch. Kaito hatte noch immer die Arme um Shins Taille, lag aber mit dem Kopf in Heijis Halsbeuge und hatte die Beine des Tokyo'er Detektivs mit seinen eigenen verknotet. Der Dieb lächelte. Mehr als ein verknoteter Haufen waren sie wohl wirklich nicht. Plötzlich fiel ihm ein, warum er aufgewacht war. Da hatte doch jemand geklingelt.  
  
Wieder erklang das Geräusch und jetzt regte sich auch Heiji. Nur Shinichi schlief noch immer wie ein Baby. Und mit seinen verwuschelten Haaren sah er auch entsprechend aus. Wieder schmunzelte Kaito, kämpfte sich aber trotzdem aus dem Wust von Haut und Lacken. Mal sehen, wer da störte.  
  
Verschlafen tapste Kaito durch die Flure, kam an einem Spiegel vorbei und stockte. Moment! So konnte er niemandem die Tür aufmachen, den er nicht schreiend davon jagen wollte. Also ordnete er mit etwas Mühe seine verschrubbelten Haare, die nicht besser als Shinichis eben aussahen, rieb sich ein paar Mal über die Augen und meinte dann, dass das für einen nächtlichen Störenfried reichen musste.  
  
Entschlossen öffnete er die Tür, um in die Gesichter von Ran, Kogoro Mori, Megure und einem verlegenen Agasa zu blicken. Was war denn hier plötzlich los?  
  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, stieß Ran ihn zur Seite und stapfte in die Wohnung, gefolgt von einem verwirrten Mori und einem wütenden Megure. War wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, Shinichi aus dem Krankenhaus zu entführen ohne Bescheid zu geben. Agasa drückte Kaito einen Korb mit zu Essen in die Hand (Shin hat ja logischer Weise nix im Kühlschrank) und drängelte sich mit einem gemurmelten "Hatte keine Wahl, musste ihnen sagen, wo ihr steckt." ebenfalls an ihm vorbei. Kopfschüttelnd schloss der Dieb die Haustür und folgte der Invasionstruppe in das Wohnzimmer. Erleichtert nahm er jedoch zur Kenntnis, dass Heiji auch schon auf und die Tür zum Schlafzimmer geschlossen war.  
  
Der Osaka-Junge sah zwar nicht besser aus, als Kaito vor der Spiegelbegegnung, doch er grinste breit und erklärte auf Ran's ungeduldige Frage, Shinichi schlafe noch. Das beruhigte das Mädchen etwas und Kaito atmete auf. So viel er von Moris Tochter mitbekommen hatte, konnte dieses Mädchen ganz schön zutreten, wenn ihr was nicht passte.  
  
Die vier Besucher setzten sich unaufgefordert auf Sessel und Sofa und Heiji verdrehte genervt die Augen, so dass es nur Kaito sah. Dieser grinste in sich hinein. Sie hätten sich den Rest dieses ohnehin schon kurzen Tages durchaus besser vorstellen können. Entschlossen, sich davon wenigstens nicht den Appetit verderben zu lassen, setzte sich Kaito mit dem Esskorb auf den letzten freien Sessel und winkte Heiji zu sich. Der setzte sich auf die Armstütze und gemeinsam machten sie sich über die Brötchen und den Rest her.  
  
"So, ihr beide habt Shinichi also tatsächlich entführt? Ich würde gern mal wissen, wie ihr auf diese glorreiche Idee gekommen seid. Die Schwestern haben sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht.", begann Megure seine Standpauke, doch Kaito zuckte nur mit den Schultern und mampfte seelenruhig weiter.  
  
"Wir waren der Ansicht, dass ihm da auch nicht besser geholfen werden konnte und da dachten wir, trautes Heim wirkt manchmal Wunder. Hat funktioniert." Heiji war so gnädig, dem Inspektor zu antworten.  
  
Doch dieser schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. "Also dass fasse ich doch nicht. Diese Jugend.... Wenn ihm nun was passiert wäre....", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch er wurde von einer anderen Stimme unterbrochen.  
  
"Mir ist aber nichts passiert. Außerdem war es mein Wunsch, aus diesem dämlichen Krankenhaus weg zu kommen. Das war doch echt nicht auszuhalten da." Selbstsicher wie eh und je stand Shinichi in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer. Er hatte sich ein Shirt und eine Jeans angezogen und sogar sein Haar war etwas gebändigt. Er sah wesentlich besser aus als am Vortag, als er sich noch in Krämpfen geschüttelt hatte.  
  
Erfreut stürzten alle Besucher auf den Jungen zu und Ran umarmte ihn sogar stürmisch.  
  
"Sachte, sachte. Ich bin doch okay.", wehrte er sie ab und dann erblickte er Kaito und Heiji. Sein Gesicht erstrahlte in einem solchen Lächeln, dass es sogar Mori auffiel. Der Schülerdetektiv überspielte das Ganze mit den Worten: "Hey, was zu Essen." gekonnt, aber seine beiden Freunde konnte er nicht täuschen - und auch nicht Ran.  
  
Diese starrte ihren Sandkastenfreund verblüfft an und lächelte dann wissend, während Shinichi zu Kaito ging und sich ebenfalls ein Brötchen schnappte.  
  
"Also, was wollt ihr eigentlich alle hier?", fragte er dann, hauptsächlich an Megure gewandt. Ran hatte sich sicher Sorge gemacht, Mori war nur hier, um Ran zu beschützen beziehungsweise, weil er sonst Ran's Wut zu spüren bekam. Agasa hatte ihnen wohl das Essen gebracht, denn er hatte ja als einziger davon gewusst, dass sie hier waren.  
  
"Nun. Hauptsächlich musste ich ja rausfinden, wo ihr drei Möchtegernhelden steckt. Aber außerdem wollte ich euch sagen, dass wir die Ermittlungen abgeschlossen haben. Die meisten Mitglieder der Organisation sind aufgeflogen und verhaftet, da wir in der Basis ihren Hauptrechner knacken konnten. Ein paar vereinzelte Handlanger laufen noch frei rum, aber dass ist nicht sonderlich wichtig. Die kriegen wir auch noch. Wir haben auch Beweise für die Beteiligung der Organisation an Unmengen ungelöster Fälle innerhalb der letzten 20 Jahre gefunden und die meisten Mitglieder wandern für mehr als 30 Jahre in den Bau. Tja, dass war's auch schon fast. Ihr werdet zwar noch eure Aussagen machen müssen. Vor allem Shinichi, aber sonst ist alles aufgeklärt.", schloss Megure.  
  
Die drei nickten verstehend, doch dann fragte Shinichi vorsichtig: "Inspektor. Haben Sie auch was gefunden, was mit diesem Diebstahl vor 8 Jahren zusammen hängt - dass, wo Kaitou KID auch mit drin hing?"  
  
Megure sah den Schülerdetektiv überrascht an, nickte dann aber. "Ja, die Organisation hatte auch da ihre Finger im Spiel und wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, die haben KID damals gekriegt. Warum interessiert dich das?"  
  
"Oh nur so. Ich hab jemandem versprochen, zu fragen. Ist nicht wichtig." Dann lenkte Shinichi sofort auf ein andres Thema, um nicht noch mehr Fragen zu provozieren. Doch Kaito war ihm dankbar. Jetzt wusste er endlich, wer seinen Vater getötet hatte und dass die Schuldigen bestraft wurden.  
  
Sie redeten noch fast eine Stunde und da Ran immer wieder ihre Sorge um Conan äußerte, schenkte ihr Shinichi nun endlich reinen Wein ein. Das Mädchen fasste es sogar relativ gefasst auf, dass ihr Schulfreund seit zwei Jahren als der kleine Conan bei ihr gewohnt hatte. Mori brauchte etwas länger, um das zu begreifen und weigerte sich noch, Shinichi zu glauben, als die vier später wieder gingen.  
  
*  
  
"Oh man. Das wär geschafft. Ich hasse Kondolenzbesuche!" Erschöpft ließ sich Shinichi auf einen der Sessel fallen und schloss die Augen. Die Schusswunde in seinem Bein hatte wieder angefangen zu pochen und er fühlte sich auch so noch ziemlich schlapp. Aber das Essen hatte gut getan. Kaito fiel neben ihm auf die Couch und sagte erst Mal nichts, während Heiji hinter Shins Sessel stehen blieb und sich auf die Lehne stützte. Das gleiche Bild, was Kaito schon einmal gesehen hatte, als er in die Detektei Mori gekommen war - am Anfang ihres Abenteuers. Die zwei waren ein tolles Paar, erkannte der Dieb mit einem leichten Stich der Eifersucht. Nun, er würde wohl jemanden anderen finden müssen.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete Shinichi die Augen und blickte nach oben Heiji an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Kaito und seine blauen Augen zeigten etwas, was weder der Dieb noch der Detektiv aus Osaka ergründen konnten.  
  
"Sagt mal, warum habt ihr das eigentlich alles gemacht? Mir geholfen und so. Nicht nur bei der Organisation - Verbrecher fangen braucht keinen Grund - sondern vor allem im Krankenhaus. Ihr hättet nicht bei mir bleiben müssen, vor allem du nicht - Kaito. Und dann diese Aktion heute Nacht. Warum habt ihr das alles für mich getan?"  
  
Lange herrschte Schweigen, doch dann meinte Heiji leise und ohne zu Shinichi hinunter zu sehen: "Weil wir uns Sorgen um dich gemacht haben. Weil wir dich mögen .... dich lieben ... beide."  
  
Jetzt war es raus. Heiji verspürte Stolz und Angst zugleich. Stolz, weil er es gesagt hatte und auch so fair war, Kaitos Gefühle zu berücksichtigen, obwohl damit seine und Shinichis Beziehung in Gefahr geriet, sofern es je eine geben würde. Und Angst, weil Shin ihn jetzt vielleicht zurück stoßen würde. Und Heiji wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie es dann weitergehen sollte. Er konnte sich nur ein Leben mit Shin vorstellen. Es gab auch andere nette und hübsche junge Männer - Kaito war einer davon -, doch sein Leben wollte er nur mit Shin teilen. Und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass es Kaito ebenso ging. Wie würde das enden?  
  
*  
  
Wieder sagte niemand etwas, doch dann erhob sich Shinichi und trat ans Fenster, kehrte ihnen den Rücken zu. "Ich weiß, was ihr meint. Ich .... ich empfinde selbst so. Ich liebe euch auch. Das ist mir heute Nacht mit aller Deutlichkeit klar geworden. Was ihr für mich getan habt, war aus echter Liebe. Und ich möchte, dass ihr wisst, dass ich euch auch liebe - beide."  
  
Damit drehte sich der Detektiv um und blickte in zwei verblüffte Gesichter. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Züge und er nickte.  
  
"Richtig gehört. Euch beide. Ich dachte anfangs, es ist wie bei Ran. Was ich für Liebe halte, ist nur Freundschaft, wenigstens bei einem von euch, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich empfinde für euch beide gleich und kann das nicht ändern. Nein stimmt nicht, ich will es nicht ändern. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das irgendwie?!" Unsicherheit war in Shinichis Stimme zu hören und er blickte die beiden anderen fast hoffend an.  
  
Kaito war es, der sich zuerst regte. Doch er ging nicht zu Shinichi hinüber, sondern auf Heiji zu. Verblüfft blickte ihn der Junge aus Osaka an, als er lächelnd vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn forschend ansah. Dann plötzlich schlang Kaito seine Arme um Heiji und küsste den überraschten leidenschaftlich. Heiji brauchte nicht lange, um seine Verblüffung zu überwinden und erwiderte den Kuss genauso stürmisch. Kaito schmeckte besser, als er geglaubt hatte.  
  
Als sich die zwei wieder trennten, meinte Kaito zu dem grinsenden Shinichi: "Ich glaub nicht, dass einer von uns beiden ein Problem mit dieser Beziehung haben wird, oder Heiji?" Dieser konnte nur selig lächelnd den Kopf schütteln. Nein, damit konnte er durchaus leben.  
  
Zufrieden kam Shinichi auf die beiden zu und ließ sich von ihnen umarmen. Dann blickten sie sich gegenseitig an und grinsten dämlich. Sie hatten wohl alle die gleiche Idee, denn Augenblicke später waren sie wieder unterwegs zum Schlafzimmer.  
  
*  
  
Kaito lies Heiji den Vortritt, was dieser auch gleich nutzte. Der braungebrannte Junge trat auf Shinichi zu, umfasste dessen Taille und verschloss dessen Lippen mit einem tiefen Kuss. Seine Zunge kämpfte mit Shins, während Heiji seinen Detektiv weiter in Richtung Bett dirigierte, bis dieser in die Kissen fiel. Sofort beugte sich Heiji wieder über den anderen und küsste ihn sanft, während seine Hände aufreizend unter dem T- Shirt über Shins Bauchmuskeln fuhren.  
  
Kaito schloss derweil die Tür und zog sich das Shirt aus, während er zum Bett ging. Er selbst hatte schon einige Erfahrungen mit Jungs gesammelt und auch Heiji schien erfahren in solchen Dingen. Also war Shinichi der einzige 'Unwissende' hier. Nun, dann würde er heute verwöhnt werden. Heiji schien ebenfalls zu diesem Schluss gekommen zu sein, denn er zog Shin gerade das Shirt vom Kopf und hob ihn etwas weiter im Bett nach oben, so dass auf Shins anderer Seite genug Platz für Kaito war. Der Dieb lächelte. Dann würden sie wohl mal Shinichis Unschuld rauben!  
  
Auch er ließ sich in die Laken fallen und wandte sich Shinichi zu, welcher nur atemlos stöhnend auf dem Rücken liegen konnte. Das war einfach zu gut. Heijis sanfte Hände waren einfach überall auf seinem Oberkörper und seine Küsse waren einfach göttlich. Dann waren da diese anderen Hände, die immer wieder sanft seinen Bauch entlangstreichelten und knapp über seinem Hosenbund stoppten. Plötzlich spürte er eine Zunge, die seinen Bauchnabel kitzelte und er wusste, dass das nicht Heiji sein konnte, denn dieser liebkoste gerade sein linkes Ohrläppchen. Leise kicherte Shinichi, als die Zunge tiefer in seinen Nabel vorstieß. Dann waren da sanfte Finger, die die empfindliche Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel liebkoste und ....  
  
"Gott!", stöhnte Shin, als Kaito mit einer Hand über seinen warmen Schritt streichelte. Seine Hose wurde spürbar enger und der Detektiv wand sich unter den immer wiederkehrenden Berührungen des Diebes. Das war so verdammt gut!  
  
Plötzlich schoss ein heißer Lichtbogen aus Lust durch seinen Körper und Shinichi stöhnte erneut auf. Dieses Mal war jedoch Heiji die Ursache, denn er biss gerade wieder in Shinichis Brustwarze, während seine Hände an Shins Seiten entlang streichelten.  
  
Ein weiterer Kuss von Heiji folgte, als Kaito sich entschloss, Shin endlich von dieser lästigen Hose zu befreien. Dabei entdeckte er, dass keine Unterhose Shinichis Glied verhüllte.  
  
"Hm, was haben wir denn da. So was unartiges." Nicht die Worte, sondern vielmehr Kaitos lustgetränkte Stimme ließen Shinichi erschaudern und er legte fast verzweifelt die Arme fester um Heijis Schultern, während dieser ihn weiter atemlos küsste. Irgendwo musste er sich festhalten, als ...  
  
"Aaaaah....!" Heftig stöhnte Shin in Heijis Mund, als Kaito sanft die Spitze seiner Erektion in den Mund nahm und saugte. Gott! Kaito leckte die wenigen Tropfen, die er sich mit seiner Aktion erschlichen hatte, auf und grinste in sich hinein. Dann öffnete er den Mund etwas und nahm Shin quälend langsam in seine feuchte Höhle auf. Seine Zunge tanzte an dem harten Schaft entlang und reizte Shinichi zusätzlich, so dass dieser nur noch atemlos stöhnen und sich an Heiji festklammern konnte. Als Kaito Shin ganz umschlossen hatte, bewegte er den Kopf wieder genauso langsam zurück und brachte Shin etwas näher zu der Klippe. Doch der Dieb wusste, dass der Detektiv schon viel zu erregt war, um das Spiel noch weiter zu treiben. Also wurden seine Bewegungen schon bald schneller. Shinichi stöhnte ihm Takt und das machte Kaito und auch Heiji zusätzlich an. Irgendwann konnte der junge Detektiv dann jedoch nicht mehr und sein Bauch kollabierte. Warmer Samen spritzte in Kaitos Mund, welchen dieser genüsslich schluckte und Shin brach in Heijis Armen erschöpft zusammen. Wow!  
  
Zufrieden über sein Werk erhob sich Kaito und blickte zu Shin und Heiji hinauf. Dann lächelte er leicht und meinte gespielt tadelnd: "Also wirklich Heiji. Wie kannst du zulassen, dass sich noch niemand um dich gekümmert hat?"  
  
Kaito wusste ganz genau, dass Shin noch etwas Zeit brauchte, um sich zu sammeln und während dessen konnte er sich um Heiji kümmern. Gekonnt kroch er über den geplätteten Shinichi und legte sich besitzergreifend auf Heiji. Dieser Lächelte ebenfalls erwartungsvoll und umarmte den Dieb zu einem tiefen Kuss in dem er Shinichi schmeckte. Heijis Hände fuhren in Kaitos Hose und massierten dessen Hintern, während der andere Heijis Shirt auszog und sich dann an dessen Hosenknopf zu schaffen machte. Entschlossen zog Kaito dem Osaka-Jungen Hose und Unterhose aus und enthüllte eine ebenso erwartungsfrohe Männlichkeit, wie sich noch in seinen eigenen Shorts versteckte.  
  
Verlangend küsste Kaito Heijis Oberkörper, während dieser nun wiederum den Dieb nackt auszog und dann dessen Anus sanft massierte. Genießerisch lag Kaito auf Heiji, als dessen erster Finger in ihn eindrang, doch auch er wollte nicht untätig sein. Also ließ er seine Hand langsam an Heijis Seite hinab wandern, streichelte sanft die Innenseite von Heijis Oberschenkeln und umfasste dann fest dessen Penis. Heiji keuchte laut auf und vergaß kurz, seinen Finger in Kaito zu bewegen, angesichts dieser Sensation. Dann bewegte Kaito seine Hand und auch Heijis Finger setzten ihre Arbeit fort. Zwei weitere kamen hinzu und halfen, Kaito zu weiten, während die geschickte Hand des Diebes Heijis Erektion massierte.  
  
Doch plötzlich wurden sie sich der beobachtenden Augen bewusst und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Shinichi zu. Dieser hatte seinen beiden Freunden bei ihrem Spiel fasziniert zugesehen und war schon wieder völlig hart. Als die beiden dass sahen, grinsten sie. Gut.  
  
Kaito ließ von Heiji ab und kletterte von ihm herunter. Dieser zog Shinichi zärtlich in seine Arme, küsste ihn mehrfach und wanderte dann mit Hand und Mund weiter nach unten, wo Kaito Shin zuvor schon so großartig berührt hatte. Doch kurz vor seinem Ziel stoppte Heiji und blickte Kaito fragend an.  
  
"Hast du...?"  
  
Kaito wusste sofort, was Heiji meinte, doch er konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Auf das, was sie hier taten, war er nun wirklich nicht vorbereitet gewesen und dementsprechend war seine Ausrüstung mangelhaft. Doch dann kam ihm eine Idee. Shins Bad war auch nicht perfekt ausgerüstet, da ja in diesem Haus seit zwei Jahren niemand wohnte, doch Kaito hatte da doch vorhin etwas gesehen. Mit einem Daumen-hoch Zeichen zu Heiji eilte der Dieb aus dem Schlafzimmer, was Shinichi einen verwunderten Blick entlockte, doch sofort widmete sich der Detektiv wieder seinem Opfer und Shin vergaß Kaito für kurze Zeit völlig.  
  
Dann kehrte der nackte Junge zurück und bei dem Anblick dessen, was er in der Hand hielt, musste Heiji lachen und Shin fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
  
"Was ...? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst? Butter?"  
  
Kaito grinste und ließ sich wieder im Bett neben Shinichis Kopf nieder.  
  
"Nun, wir wollen unserem Lieblingsdetektiv doch nicht wehtun Und da ich hier nirgendwo Gleitgel vermute, muss es halt Butter tun. Dank Agasa, dass er dran gedacht hat, obwohl er sich sicher nicht vorgestellt hat, was wir jetzt damit vorhaben!" Kaito grinste und übergab dann die geöffnete Büchse Heiji.  
  
Shinichi konnte nur noch ein "Gott sei dank!" stammeln, was sich vermutlich auf Kaito Bemerkung bezüglich des Professors bezog, bevor Heijis mit Butter präparierte Finger unmittelbar in ihn stießen.  
  
Gott. Das war das Beste, was ihm jemals passiert war. Diese beiden Jungs waren einfach fantastisch und ihre Behandlung seiner Person ließ keine Wünsche offen. Aber er wollte dennoch mehr - viel mehr.  
  
Und Shinichis Wunsch wurde erfüllt. Heiji bearbeitete ihn mit seinen Fingern, während sich Kaito so hinsetzte, dass Shins Oberkörper in seinem Schoß lag und seinen Schritt massierte, der Dieb Shinichi aber gleichzeitig auch küssen und dessen Erektion verwöhnen konnte. Als Heiji dann bereit war, hob er die Beine des Detektivs auf seine Schultern, positionierte sich an Shins Eingang und stieß unendlich vorsichtig in ihn. Shinichi stöhnte vor Qual und Lust laut auf und seine Arme krallten sich in Kaitos Schultern, der über ihn gebeugt war. Gott!  
  
Dann, als Heiji ganz in ihm war, begann er sich zu bewegen und Kaitos Hand massierte im gleichen Rhythmus seinen Penis. Shinichi wurde fast wahnsinnig von dieser beidseitigen Behandlung. Er konnte nur daliegen, sich an Kaito und Heiji festklammern und genießen. Sein und Heijis Stöhnen erfüllten das Zimmer und der Geruch von Lust, Leidenschaft und Sex lag in der Luft. Irgendwann, als Heiji spürte, dass er sich nicht mehr länger zügeln konnte, begann er sich schneller zu bewegen. Shinichis ganzer Körper wurde somit hoch und runter bewegt, was auch Kaitos Schwanz unter Shins Schultern nicht unbeeinflusst ließ. Auch Kaitos Hand bewegte sich nun schneller und Shin versuchte gleichzeitig in die Hand zu stoßen und Heiji tiefer in sich zu ziehen. Keuchen erfüllte die Luft und dann kollabierte Shinichi erneut mit einem Schrei und kam in Kaitos Hand, während sich Heiji in Shins willigen Körper ergoss. Nur Kaitos eigene Erregung war noch immer hart unter Shins Schulterblatt, dass spürte der Junge.  
  
Sanft zog sich Heiji aus seinem Geliebten und beugte sich dann vor, um Kaitos Hand von dem warmen Saft sauber zu lecken, den der Dieb von Shin gestohlen hatte. Als er fertig war, fing er einen Blick von Shinichi auf, der ihn stutzen ließ. So entschlossen? Was hatte der Detektiv vor. Als sich Shinichi dann erhob und einen noch immer erregten Kaito freigab, verstand Heiji allmählich und nickte Shin leicht zu.  
  
"Ich helf dir, okay?" Heiji hatte die Unsicherheit seines Detektivkollegens bemerkt und führte nun seine Hand. Erst tauchte er sie in die warme, schmierige Butter, dann bedeckte er auch Shinichis Glied, welches bei seinen Berührungen wieder hart wurde, mit der gelblichen Substanz. Shinichi zog Kaito etwas nach unten, so dass er unter ihm lag und spreizte dessen Beine. Dann legte er sich auf den Dieb, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und ließ seine Hand - von Heiji geführt - den Weg zu Kaitos Anus finden. Dort angelangt drang er mit einem Finger in Kaito ein. Shinichi war unsicher, was er genau tun musste, doch plötzlich spürte er Heijis Finger in sich. Es war eigentlich nicht nötig, Shin noch einmal zu weiten, denn so schnell verengte er sich auch beim ersten Mal nicht, doch Heiji wollte Shin helfen. Er wusste, dass der andere unsicher war und so zeigte er ihm am eigenen Körper, was Shin mit seinen Fingern tun musste.  
  
Synchron bewegte Shinichi seine Finger mit Heijis und hatte Kaito bald genug geweitet. Dieser lag schon stöhnend unter Shin und der Detektiv genoss diesen Anblick. Er besaß diesen Jungen, doch er wusste auch, wie sehr er ihn und Heiji brauchte - ihnen gehörte. So musste es sein. Sanft, wie er es zuvor bei Heiji gespürt hatte, drang Shinichi in den Dieb ein. Dessen Beine lagen auf Shins Schultern und seine Arme waren in die Kissen verkrampft. Das war himmlisch. Probeweise begann Shinichi zu stoßen und entlockte Kaito sofort ein begeistertes Stöhnen. Immer wieder stieß er in den anderen, doch plötzlich hielten ihn zwei Hände an den Hüften fest. Kaito protestierte verzweifelt bei der Unterbrechung und auch Shinichi hatte Probleme, sich zu kontrollieren. Wieso stoppte Heiji ihn?  
  
Seine Erregung flaute soweit ab, dass Shin wieder klar denken konnte und auch Kaitos verhangener Blick klärte sich. Dann lächelte er und gleichzeitig drang Heiji tief in Shinichi ein. Dieser schnappte erschrocken und keuchend nach Luft. Wow! Dann bewegte sich Heiji und Shinichi blieb nichts anderes übrig, als im selben Rhythmus in den stöhnenden Kaito zu stoßen - nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hätte. Wieder erfüllte Keuchen und Stöhnen die Luft und Shin erlebte erneut die Sensation zweier Berührungen. Heiji umarmte ihn von hinten und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen, während Kaito Shins Hand zu seiner eigenen Erregung dirigierte, wo sie sich fast automatisch in Bewegung setzte. Das war fantastisch.  
  
Irgendwann explodierte Shin in Kaito und spürte gleichzeitig Heijis Samen in sich und Kaitos Samen in seiner Hand. Erschöpft brach Shinichi über dem Dieb zusammen, während sich Heiji aus ihm herauszog und Samen seine Beine herunterfloss. Doch da war noch etwas, was der Schülerdetektiv probieren wollte. Schwach krabbelte er etwas weiter hinunter, wo seine Hand noch immer Kaito hielt und begann dann mit der Zunge etwas von dem weißlichen Nektar zu kosten. Es schmeckte köstlich. Genauso, wie der Sex mit Heiji und Kaito war. Fantastisch. Immer mehr des Nektars fand den Weg in Shins Mund und er schluckte alles genießerisch herunter. Dann saugte er prüfend an Kaitos Schwanz und lockte ein paar letzte Tropfen hervor. Gut. Auch das konnte er. Doch er würde es erst beim nächsten Mal ausprobieren.  
  
Jetzt rollte sich Shin endgültig von Kaito herunter und wurde von Heiji mit einer warmen Umarmung empfangen. Der Dieb schnappte sich die große Decke, breitete sie über ihnen aus und kuschelte sich dann ebenfalls und von der anderen Seite an Shinichi. So hatten sie schon einmal gelegen, doch dass jetzt war in noch viel besseres Gefühl. Nackt, warm, zufrieden, aneinandergeschmiegt mit den Menschen, die er am meisten liebte. Es war perfekt. Wenn es das war, warum er zwei Jahre in diesem Kinderkörper zubringen musste, so hatte sich der Preis mehr als gelohnt.  
  
"Ich liebe euch.", flüsterte Shin glücklich und hörte ein leises "Ich auch." von Heiji.  
  
Kaito meinte: "Dito. Aber erwartet bloß nicht, dass ich jetzt, da ich gleich mit zwei Detektiven zusammen bin, mit dem Stehlen aufhöre."  
  
Shinichi lachte leise und meinte zu Heiji: "Da haben wir Sex und er denkt ans Stehlen. Was meinst du, ob wir ihn weiterhin jagen sollten?"  
  
"Aber unbedingt. Und der, der ihn zuerst fängt, darf ihn in der Nacht behalten, was meinst du, Kudo?"  
  
"Klar, warum nicht, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du dann viele Chancen bekommst.", kichernd verkroch sich Shinichi in Kaitos Armen, als Heiji ihn empört durchkitzeln wollte. Er würde Shin schon zeigen, dass er genauso gut war wie der Meisterdetektiv Shinichi Kudo.  
  
"Hey. Ich hab da aber auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden, klar. Wenn ich entkomme, gehört ihr beide mir, verstanden!", damit küsste Kaito erst Heiji und dann Shinichi und aneinandergekuschelt schliefen die drei ein.  
  
***************  
  
Tja, das war's. So im Nachhinein ist der Anfang nur n Alibi für ne PWP Story, nicht oder? Ich gebs ja zu, das Ganze ist nur wegen dem entstanden, was jetzt im dritten Pittel steht. Ich hoffe, ich hab das einigermaßen gut hinbekommen. Also denne. Ich schwöre, ich hab nicht nur solche Storys. Manche haben auch mehr Handlung! Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass mir das da oben gefällt. *verlegenkicher* *rotwerd* Ich bin ja so guuuuuuut! *g*  
  
Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann treiben es die drei noch heute.....aber ohne Butter und mit Gleitgel....*lol* 


End file.
